


Reditus

by figbash



Series: Nagron [9]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A Returning"</p><p>Agron has returned to Nasir, but it takes a little longer for his spirit to do the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reditus

Nasir takes Agron's hand and presses it against his cheek, closing his eyes. He takes a deep breath. 

Returned to him. Like a tiny miracle in this impossible tangle of death and war and sadness, his Agron returned to him.

The hand is weak. It does not embrace Nasir's cheek like he has been used to, like he has longed for since Agron took it so cruelly from him. A fathomless anger threatens to swell and consume Nasir at the memory of Agron's cruelty. Nasir stands at the edge of it and looks down into its blackness, but only for a moment. His eyes open and he sees the pain that has been carved into Agron's body, branded upon his flesh in marks and gashes that will remain forever with him. Nasir's face crumbles, tears trickling over Agron's fingers. He places Agron's hand upon the bedsheets gently, turning away.

“I am not worthy to ask your forgiveness,” confesses Agron quietly. It takes effort for him to speak, but these are important words.

“You have wounded me far deeper than any other.” Nasir's eyes flash with anger and hurt, but when he turns back to Agron they are calm again. “Yet each word from your lips is balm upon heart.”

“This fool will speak them until heart is mended.”

“As I shall mend you, in body and spirit.”

Nasir sets himself to bathing Agron's skin, taking inventory of every injury, however small. The blood and bruises are a vivid map that tell the story of his torture. Even with the gentlest touch, the worst of them cause a tremor of pain through Agron's body. Nasir's composure wavers at moments, his brows drawing together as more tears fall to the sheets of their bed, but he sees his task to completion.

Agron returns to him gradually over the following days. The horrible swollen bruises recede, and it is Agron's face looking back at him again. He speaks to Nasir in fragments; of falling on the battlefield, of heavy thick nails tearing and severing the flesh of his palms, of being upon the cross in the shadow of certain death. The horror twists Nasir's insides anew each time it is spoken of, but he knows that he must bear it. 

Nasir must also bear his longing. Agron's eyes move over him often, in the wordless moments between them, but he does not act, does not even dare to touch him. Nasir realizes that Agron cannot forgive himself for what he has done, let alone ask it of another. At night Nasir curls himself carefully at Agron's side, a hand splayed between the healing gashes across his chest.

“I do not wish for you to carry more burden than has already been thrust upon you.”

“It is rightfully mine to carry, by ill-considered actions.” Nasir can see Agron's jaw clench.

Nasir rests his cheek against his arm, wanting to soothe, waiting for Agron's jaw to relax again. “You remember, do you not? 'I will help shoulder weight.' ”

The memory draws a faint smile, but Agron persists. “My only desire is to protect you from further pain.”

“It is impossible. Love is rich with both honey and venom.”

Agron is quiet. “...I held fear I was no longer deserving of the word.”

Nasir raises his face to look at him in disbelief. “You remain a foolish man to entertain such thoughts even a moment.”

“My love for you burns brighter every second of every day,” Agron tells him, eyes aglow with conviction. “I cannot help but look upon you and wonder how such a creature would remain at my side.”

Nasir has been flattered much of his life. He knows the words of men who would use his body, who would promise the sun and the moon to claim him. It is not Agron's words that hold sway over Nasir, but the naked heart that Agron opens to him and only him.

Nasir kisses him slowly, lips grazing Agron's with the barest contact, electric and tantalizing. They shiver together as their eyes lock, bodies coming alive with the heat of desire. Nasir cups Agron's cheek and kisses him again with clearer purpose.

“I would not have you open wounds,” Nasir warns, feeling Agron shift.

Agron smiles at him, eager. “It is well worth the price to have you.”

“Lie back and calm yourself, foolish man. I shall see to you.” Nasir gives him a smile that says many things at once, seizing Agron's heart effortlessly, indelibly. 

Nasir crouches above him with authority. It is his choice what they will do and how they will do it. His hands begin with the sinewy bulk of Agron's biceps, great strength lying dormant because Nasir will not have him squander his energy for this. He strokes and squeezes beautiful muscle, bronzed by the sun of the battlefield. The dangerous power of them slips Nasir deeper into arousal, stirs his cock just a little. His hands slide down to Agron's forearms, pulls them to wrap around him, to savor the feeling of being caged within them once again. Agron's hands clutch at his back despite the pain it must cause him, and Nasir allows it for a moment, then gently moves them down to rest on his thighs.

Nasir's fingers trace Agron's collar bone then dip down between pectoral muscles. He can feel the heave of Agron's chest, and Nasir wonders how long he can do this, how long he can play with Agron's body before they are both beyond control. Nasir's hands grope indulgently over abdominal muscles that tense under his touch, and Nasir's cock grows half-hard against Agron's stomach. 

Agron begins to lean forward. It has been too long without a kiss, Nasir realizes. He crawls delicately over Agron's chest to make up for the disparity in height, pressing a kiss to his mouth, opening him with his tongue, devouring him. When Agron moans into his open mouth, Nasir's cock leaks pre-come onto his chest. Nasir's hands smear it before he bends to lap the moisture with his tongue. He bites at a nipple then kisses Agron once more, pulling at Agron's bottom lip as Agron is so fond of doing to him. They share a smile in acknowledgment of the teasing gesture. 

Nasir leans down, pulling at an earlobe with his teeth. He feels the hot exhalations of Agron's breath. They become ragged when Nasir's mouth works its way down his neck, from behind his ear to where his shoulder begins. Nasir bites Agron's shoulder then presses a kiss as if in apology. His mouth roams over pectorals and abs and gorgeous tapering waist and then lower. And yet lower. Nasir's eyes flick up to Agron and he is pleased to find him watching his every move. Eyes fixed on Agron, Nasir places a slow considering kiss at the very base of his cock. Then Nasir's mouth drifts away and he smiles at Agron's sigh of frustration. 

“I will burn to ashes,” Agron murmurs, hips moving to him in vain attempt.

“You will not,” answers Nasir defiantly, before tracing the inside of Agron's thighs with his tongue. He pushes them apart until he is nestled on his belly between them, the better to attack.

The muscles of Agron's thighs are massive. Nasir remembers well how they have pounded into him from behind, how he has ridden them in Agron's lap. They are impossibly strong, yet still they tremble under Nasir's mouth. And Nasir molests ruthlessly: brushing them lightly with his lips, then biting, then kissing, over and over again. Agron is nearly panting now, body writhing, neglected cock painfully hard.

“Your mouth...” Agron says to him like a plea.

“My mouth,” echoes Nasir with a grin, resting his cheek ever so lightly on aching erection. His voice drops to a playful whisper. “You would have your cock inside of it?”

Agron nods and the intensity of his gaze melts Nasir instantly. Nasir's mouth again presses a kiss to the base of Agron's cock, sucking at the skin, working up the heavy shaft in a deliberate wet trail. Nasir's tongue bathes the head lovingly, thoroughly, before swallowing the length of him in one long motion. Agron throws his head back on the pillows behind him, breathing hard, feeling the sweet sensation of it. They watch each other as Nasir swallows him again and again, a hand caressing the base as his head bobs, saliva leaking warmly from his mouth in a stream down Agron's cock. Nasir pauses to run his tongue along the head and the underside, dip the tip of his tongue in the slit. Agron writhes even more, drawing closer and closer to the edge, the sound of an animal in his throat. Nasir reads him flawlessly, dropping a hand to wrap around his own cock, matching rhythm. Nasir's moans urge Agron along, adding yet more sensation to the pleasure that will soon overwhelm him. 

Nasir's name drags out of Agron in two slurred syllables as he comes, spilling seed like white hot lead into Nasir's treacherous teasing mouth. Nasir straddles Agron's thighs as his hand stills, a wet puddle upon Agron's perfect stomach, beautiful and trembling with aftershocks of pleasure. Nasir crawls up to kiss him, to give Agron a taste of his mouth and the trace of Agron's come upon his tongue. He bends to lick Agron's stomach clean because Agron cannot object, cannot find any words for quite some time, until Nasir is curled at his side again, allowing sleep to rapidly overtake him.

Later, Nasir is stirred awake when he feels Agron shift in his sleep, a small sound of pain. Nasir slips soundlessly to his feet to rearrange pillows, check the fresh linens he has wrapped around Agron's chest. Order restored, Nasir fits himself against Agron's side, closing his eyes again. 

He knows he must rise early to complete his secret work at the blacksmith's, the final day before battle.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> "Love is rich with both honey and venom"= Amor et melle et felle est fecundissimus.  
> A beautiful quote from Roman playwright Plautus. 
> 
> (In my headcanon, Nasir's dominus had him recite poetry and pretty words from memory, to impress guests at the villa. It was also a way for him to learn Latin, since he could only speak Aramaic at the time he was enslaved.)


End file.
